Mientras tus labios esten rojos
by yaltimarhe
Summary: Solo advierto que hay muerte de personaje y todo es narrado por una sola persona :I. Este one shot se me ocurrió escuchando While your lips are still red interpretada por Nightwish. Victorious no me pertenece.


Me escabullo por la ventana del conductor de aquel auto boca arriba y totalmente inservible, me encuentro aún aturdida, pero Jade no responde.

A paso lento y adolorido, me acerco hasta el lado del copiloto. Con toda la fuerza que me queda saco a Jade a rastras del auto, fue difícil batallar con el cinturón de seguridad, con la posición que tenía ella, pero después de media hora lo logré.

La aleje junto conmigo un poco más de tres metros del auto, el lado derecho de su cabeza tenía una abertura, de donde brotaba la sangre sin querer detenerse, inconsciente.

_Pequeñas palabras dulces, hechas para el silencio,_

_No hables, joven corazón para amar sin aflicción_

_Cabello oscuro para atrapar el viento_

_No veles la vista de un mundo frío._

Perdida entre cada nota lastimera que albergan mis sentidos, mezclándolos y sufriendo ligeros espasmos de dolor en cada molécula de mi organismo. Ahogo el llanto tratando de contener toda mi furia en mis manos, aquellas manos empuñadas visiblemente blancas por la falta de circulación.

_Bésalo mientras sus labios estén rojos_

_Mientras él este en silencio, descansa._

_Mientras su pecho este intacto, sin velar._

Aquí estoy, frente a tu cuerpo aún tibio pero inerte, tus labios que me incitan a besarlos una última vez y que no niego al hacerlo, me acerco lentamente a tu rostro que se torna más pálido de lo normal, con las lágrimas contenidas te beso, un beso casto que revela todos los sentimientos que me guarde por años, igual a nuestro primer beso, debía ser este último.

Ahora entiendo que no debí esperar para decirte un te amo, pero mi inseguridad y tu mal comportamiento para conmigo, no me lo permitieron. Callé por años que te amaba, que te amo y que seguiré amándote eternamente entre las sombras de mi corazón. Entre las dos, la muerte colocó un infinito abismo, justo la veo burlarse, sosteniéndote para llevarte con ella, pero… ¿Dónde?

Comienzo a moverme a tu alrededor, palpando la nada con mis manos, tratando de sentir alguna brisa ya sea fría o cálida, aspirar tu aroma tal vez. Quiero sentir tu presencia, saber si sigues aquí, queriendo regresar conmigo.

Estoy sola en este lugar, esperando por una ayuda que no llega. Estamos lejos de la ciudad, dos horas de camino o menos, no lo sé, lo que me importa es que te levantes en este momento y digas que era una broma, una mala broma porque querías hacerme sufrir un poco, me reiría como loca, más loca estoy por pensar en ello.

_Sostén su otra mano, mientras ellas estén sin utilidad_

_Ahógate en sus ojos mientras ellos estén ciegos_

_Ama mientras la noche este escondida en el fulminante amanecer._

Dejo caer mi cuerpo a un costado tuyo, no soporto más toda esta angustia que se aferra a estrangularme, no puedo respirar, mis ojos arden y sin quererlo, las lágrimas deciden revelarse a mi orden de no salir. Tomo su mano izquierda entre mis temblorosas manos, la beso y la baño en lágrimas, suelto una media sonrisa sabiendo que esto debería estar molestándote, el por qué no soy fuerte, pero te juro que lo estoy intentando, pero solo por hoy permitiré que mi cuerpo se seque al deshacerme de todas esas lágrimas, solo… por hoy.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de una ambulancia que poco a poco se hace más fuerte por su cercanía y yo ni me inmuto ¿para qué? Si ya todo está perdido.

_El primer día de amor nunca vuelve,_

_Una apasionante hora nunca es un desperdicio,_

_El violín, las manos del poeta,_

_Cada descongelado corazón toca su tema con cuidado._

Llego a la casa, después de pelear en el hospital de que me dejaran, que no tenía nada, solo este roto corazón que no podrían curar. Abro la puerta y ese nudo se vuelve a formar en mi garganta, pero no lloro porque sé que no te gusta verme llorar, no tardo en burlarme sabiendo que ya no me ves.

La casa que antes era acogedora y cálida, paso a ser de roca, espaciosa y fría, ya no es un hogar.

Recuerdo la primera vez que llegamos, era todo un campo de batalla para saber cómo decorar la casa, querías colores oscuros y yo colores más vivos, tu terquedad y la mía nos llevó a decorarla de negro matizado de verdes y naranjas, que al final daban un toque sofisticado.

Los muebles modernos tal cual de una casa futurista. Me acerque al sofá con desgano, donde se supone estaríamos este catorce de febrero, abrazadas, tomando café con un toque de alcohol, viendo cómo se consumía la madera carbonizada, contando anécdotas de todos los años perdidos, de todos aquellos momentos felices que pasamos en estos seis meses, era nuestro primer catorce de febrero, que muy a tu pesar, decidiste complacerme.

_Bésalo mientras sus labios estén rojos_

_Mientras él este en silencio, descansa._

_Mientras su pecho este intacto, sin velar._

Lo único a lo que me aferro en este momento es a la soledad, la primera que se acercó cuando te fuiste para siempre y solo me pregunto ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir? Tú eras mi vida, teníamos un futuro planeado, todo por culpa de un maldito ebrio al volante y mi estúpido nerviosismo.

_Sostén su otra mano, mientras ellas estén sin utilidad_

_Ahógate en sus ojos mientras ellos estén ciegos_

_Ama mientras la noche este escondida en el fulminante amanecer._

Apago las luces y me acurruco en el sofá con una manta y una taza de café. Mi mirada se pierde en las llamas, no sé qué hacer y el sueño se hace presente. En mi letargo voy buscando la forma de existir sin tu presencia, sin tu calor, tu mal humor, tus celos, tus sonrisas, tú… mi felicidad.


End file.
